Unexpected Visitor
by Abbyforever
Summary: Suck at summaries. GABBY also TATE later on. This was my first fic ever and my favorite. Ch 6 now up.Telling everyone about the unexpected visitor. Next up... McGee.
1. Chapter 1

-1CHAPTER 1.

Gibbs entered the lab as he did everyday and today it was silent of the usual blaring music pressuring the speakers more and more with each day.

"Abs?" Gibbs called as he looked around the usual haunts the Goth occupied.

"In here." A voice sounded from Abby's office that lacked the usual energy and joy it usually had. Gibbs made his way to the office with a tall black coffee in one hand and a large Caff-Pow in the other. That would cheer her up he thought.

"Hey Abs, what's with the lack of ear-drum blaring music? Not that I'm complaining but it isn't you to sit in silence." Gibbs asked handing over the large drink to the waiting outstretched hand.

"I had to talk to you and when I asked you to come down here I wanted to be ready." Abby sadly and uncharacteristically replied.

"Ready for what, what's the matter Abby?" Gibbs asked starting to get worried when she looked she was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, I'll just say it cos I know how you hate rambling." Abby started and then paused to take a deep breath. "You know how I've been sick for the past few days?"

"Yeah, food poisoning wasn't it. Is it something more serious now cos I thought you said the symptoms were there?" Gibbs replied, his worry growing by the second.

"Serious definitely and unexpected for sure but not as bad as you would think unless serious means compromising my career and the rest of my life." Abby said in one breath trying to choke back the tears as the situation hit her.

"Your life? Abs, what is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Not food poisoning, more like morning sickness." Abby replied.

"What? Abs, you're pregnant." Gibbs said trying to suppress the smile on his face.

"Uh huh."


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Eight weeks to be exact. I have been trying to tell you but the others have been there or when its been just us, I was afraid to lose you." She said.

"Why would you be afraid of that?" Gibbs asked her as he went around to the side of the desk that she was seated.

"Cos, even though you are great with kids I never pictured you with a kid. I just thought that if you wanted them you would have had them with one of your wives and avoid knocking up your lab technician." Gibbs held her and reassuringly stroked her back.

"I didn't have children with them cos I wasn't happy with them and didn't want to subject kids to that. And even though this wasn't planned, this child will be born into a happy relationship. That's why." Gibbs soothed as Abby started laughing.

"So glad to hear you say that. Wow, is this really happening?" Abby said smiling for the first time Gibbs had seen that morning.

"Looks like." Gibbs added with a laugh. The situation was as ridiculous as it was serious at that moment.

"I'm guessing now we are gonna have to tell everyone about us." Abby said.

"We could hold off for a few more months but then again, what's the point. Have you told anyone yet?" Gibbs inquired standing up and looking at the temporarily flat stomach on Abby.

"Yeah, my mum knows and she told my dad. Oh, and Kate. I needed someone to talk to other than my mother which is why I told her before you. She doesn't know about us so she probably thinks it's a one night stand or something." Abby explained.

"That's alright. We can fill her in today if you'd like."

"That would be so good. Gibbs, my Silver Haired Fox, we're gonna be parents." Abby said ecstatically back to her old self as she grabbed Gibbs and hugged him as he laughed. Abby then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Abs, what is it?" Gibbs asked amused at the mood change in the young Goth.

"Imagine what Tony is gonna say." Abby managed between giggles.

"Whatever it is I'm sure I'm gonna have to slap him for it." Gibbs answered.

"You gonna tell him or am I?" Abby asked.

"I will, you tell Kate, then we'll both tell Ducky." Gibbs said.

"Okay. Back to work for you." Abby enforced letting go of Gibbs and returning to her desk.

"Yes, Ma am." Gibbs droned with a mock salute.

"Oh, and don't stop Kate from coming down here cos I'm gonna call her down here to tell her when you're gone."

"Why do I feel like the employee and you the boss?" Gibbs asked rhetorically.

"Cos I'm the only one who you allow to assert authority and that's one of the advantages of being me. Now go." Abby finished with a trademark smile that prevented any further protest from Gibbs.

Kate hurried down to the lab before Gibbs got out of his unexplained spontaneous good mood. They rarely saw this side of him and didn't want to push it.

"Hey Abs. How are you feeling?" Kate asked her best-friend who appeared to be back to her old self behaviorally. Since she told her she was pregnant she seemed really down.

"Actually a lot better now that I've told Gibbs." Abby said trying to rid her face of the enormous smile that was plastered on it.

"That's gotta be a relief. But I don't get it. Shouldn't he be pissed? He's in a dangerously good mood." Kate explained confused at his behavior even though if any member could get away with something as major as that it would be Abby.

"I thought he would be pissed too, but he is actually really excited. It caught him off guard like it did me but he secretly always wanted a child but not with his ex-wives." Abby explained then realized what she had said. She wasn't planning on being that blunt when she was telling Kate. "Oops." Abby said and started laughing again when she saw the look on Kate's face.

"What? Abs, you and Gibbs?" Kate asked shocked.

"Yep. Busted huh?" Abby answered.

"Yeah, wow. I cant believe all of this. How long?" Kate asked and her tone would be intimidating if she didn't have a big smile haunting her face.

"Um, five…months." Abby replied.

"Wow, you guys are amazing at hiding it. Wait…before McGee left?" Kate asked. This was getting better by the minute. The NCIS soap opera.

"Yeah, now I'm glad he did leave cos even though we weren't together anymore it would still hurt him." Abby said and finally realized that she would still have to tell him eventually. She just wasn't ready yet.

"Well I'm sure getting pregnant wasn't an intentional act." Kate reasoned.

"Definitely not. But we're okay with it now. Honestly I wasn't happy with it until about half an hour ago. Was surely not what I had planned when I started at NCIS. And being a young mother but least I have support."

"Yeah, well if you need to talk you know to come to me right?" Kate seriously asked.

"Of course. I love you, Man. You were one of the first people I told about all of this. You even beat out Gibbs."

"I'm flattered." Kate said then hugged Abby.

"I thought my dad was going to flip. I went to see him yesterday after my mom told him and prepared myself for the disappointed father looks."

"What happened?" Kate asked seriously.

"Well he's deaf so I knew I wouldn't be yelled at. I went there and he just told me that they would support me even if the father didn't. They love Gibbs though, ever since he learned sign language to communicate with them." Abby explained not able to wipe the smile off her face thinking about how great Gibbs was and how much he adored her.

"That's great, Abs." Kate told her and then started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"Tony is gonna go crazy. I wanna be there when you tell him." Kate added trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Gibbs is probably doing it as we speak. Wanna go see his reaction?" Abby asked.

"Definitely." Kate immediately asked as she grabbed Abby's hand and lead her to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3.

Kate hurried down to the lab before Gibbs got out of his unexplained spontaneous good mood. They rarely saw this side of him and didn't want to push it.

"Hey Abs. How are you feeling?" Kate asked her best-friend who appeared to be back to her old self behaviorally. Since she told her she was pregnant she seemed really down.

"Actually a lot better now that I've told Gibbs." Abby said trying to rid her face of the enormous smile that was plastered on it.

"That's gotta be a relief. But I don't get it. Shouldn't he be pissed? He's actually in a dangerously good mood." Kate explained confused at his behavior even though if any member could get away with something as major as that it would be Abby.

"I thought he would be pissed too, but he is actually really excited. It caught him off guard like it did me but he secretly always wanted a child just not with his ex-wives." Abby explained then realized what she had said. She wasn't planning on being that blunt when she was telling Kate. "Oops." Abby said and started laughing again when she saw the look on Kate's face.

"What? Abs, you and Gibbs?" Kate asked shocked.

"Yep. Busted huh?" Abby answered.

"Yeah, wow. I cant believe all of this. How long?" Kate asked and her tone would be intimidating if she didn't have a big smile haunting her face.

"Um, five…months." Abby replied.

"Wow, you guys are amazing at hiding it. Wait…before McGee left?" Kate asked. This was getting better by the minute. The NCIS soap opera.

"Yeah, now I'm glad he did leave cos even though we weren't together anymore it would still hurt him." Abby said and finally realized that she would still have to tell him eventually. She just wasn't ready yet.

"Well I'm sure getting pregnant wasn't an intentional act." Kate reasoned.

"Definitely not. But we're okay with it now. Honestly I wasn't happy with it until about half an hour ago. Was surely not what I had planned when I started at NCIS. And being a young mother but least I have support."

"Yeah, well if you need to talk you know to come to me right?" Kate seriously asked.

"Of course. I love you, Man. You were one of the first people I told about all of this. You even beat out Gibbs."

"I'm flattered." Kate said then hugged Abby.

"I thought my dad was going to flip. I went to see him yesterday after my mom told him and prepared myself for the disappointed father looks."

"What happened?" Kate asked seriously.

"Well he's deaf so I knew I wouldn't be yelled at. I went there and he just told me that they would support me even if the father didn't. They love Gibbs though, ever since he learned sign language to communicate with them." Abby explained not able to wipe the smile off her face thinking about how great Gibbs was and how much he adored her.

"That's great, Abs." Kate told her and then started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"Tony is gonna go crazy. I wanna be there when you tell him." Kate added trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Gibbs is probably doing it as we speak. Wanna go see his reaction?" Abby asked.

"Definitely." Kate immediately asked as she grabbed Abby's hand and lead her to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4.

"There's the woman of the hour." Tony joked as he saw his too female co workers exiting the elevator and approaching the bullpen.

"Funny, so I take it he told you already?" Abby asked.

"Yep. I'm proud of ya kid. You tamed the beast." Tony said getting up from his desk and hugging her tight enough to cut off circulation.

"Where is Gibbs?" Kate asked. She liked having him around if he was gonna be in this mood more often.

"Autopsy with Ducky. Just finishing off some paperwork from the last case." Tony explained still holding on to Abby. He still couldn't believe she was with Gibbs and carrying his child as he looked at her. "So when do I become an uncle?"

"March. You are really okay with this?" Abby asked worried.

"Absolutely. And Gibbs is a lot more bearable since this morning. He actually patted me on the back. So what did McGee say when you told him?" Tony pushed.

"Umm…" Abby said as she disentangled herself from Tony.

"You haven't told him yet?"

"I cant. Not yet, it would hurt him being so soon since he left." Abby answered all of a sudden interested in the floor rather than looking up at Tony.

"Can I tell him?"

"Tony!" Abby snapped.

"Abby. It isn't something you can hide like a new tattoo. He'll get sent up here for something or to hack something and then you're screwed.

"For once, you're right, DiNozzo." Abby replied.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5.

"What do have for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he entered the autopsy room.

"My final report on this case. I was going to bring it up but Mr. Palmer and I were still working on this body for Special Agent Balboa." The medical examiner answered removing his gloves and picking up the paper from his desk.

"That's okay, Ducky. Wasn't doing anything pertinent anyway. Between cases now." Gibbs answered tempted to tell his oldest friend about his impending fatherhood but decided to wait for Abby.

"You seem in good spirits, Jethro." Ducky noticed.

"Yeah, there's something I've got to tell you but we should wait for.."

"Abigail." Ducky said noticing the young Goth as she entered the lab.

"Yeah, so when she comes down." Gibbs continued absently.

"Donald." Abby answered in response to Ducky and caused Gibbs to whirl around fast and catch Abby as she ran into him. Gibbs casually let go of her and subtly left his hand on her back but Ducky didn't notice the display of affection.

"Did you tell him?" Abby asked Gibbs herself shocked by his public display which she never got at work. Then again the fear of being caught together was no longer there so she was to expect more of this.

"Not yet. I was waiting for you." Gibbs said still not moving his hand on her back and this action had them standing extremely close to each other for a period longer than would be comfortable amongst friends.

"What is going on, what are you not telling me?" Ducky asked anticipating he was going to be told about a relationship between the two especially due to their behavior at that moment. And recently.

"Well Duckman, Gibbs and I have been seeing each other for about five months now in a non-professional relationship sort of way." Abby blurted out bluntly.

"Until a moment ago I had no idea. You two are very good at hiding it." Ducky answered thinking that was all they were there to tell him and curious as to why they were making such a big deal out of it.

"That's not all, Duck." Gibbs said.

"Speaking of hiding things really well…" Abby begun and Gibbs finished by putting his hand protectively on Abby's stomach.

"What? Abigail you're not..?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, I am." Abby said expectedly.

"Congratulations my dear." Ducky said as he hugged Abby and patted Gibbs on the back.

"So you're cool with this too?" Abby asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I think we can use a little joy around this place every once in a while with all this death and despair we have to deal with." Abby hugged him even tighter and was overjoyed that everyone was being supportive so far.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Has Abby hacked the Commander's computer yet?" Gibbs asked Tony as he came up from the lab.

"Not yet, she says the only way she'll hack a computer in the pentagon is by calling DOD."

"Get McGee in here. I need access by the end of the day." Gibbs ordered.

"Are you sure we need to do that Boss?" Tony asked.

"You have a problem with McGee? I thought you were over that whole power struggle thing." Gibbs asked infuriated.

"It's not that, Boss. I don't think Abby has told him about your unexpected visitor yet." Tony said.

"Oh. Well, he's going to find out eventually and we need help on this case before it is too late." Gibbs reasoned with him.

"You're the Boss. You can deal with Abby's wrath." Tony answered.

"What was that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked to clarify despite hearing what he said.

"Nothing, Boss." Tony answered picking up the phone nearly dropping the receiver as he copped a smack to the back of the head.

"Damn straight." Gibbs replied as he left the bullpen to see the Director.


End file.
